As Long As I'm Next to You
by Dawning Furies
Summary: After all the dragons head to Hot Springs for Egg Laying season, Hookfang is alone. He thinks on the issues that could happen on the island, all involving his mate, until his mate returns in a... pouring rain morning. (Hookfang x Toothless with some mature content and Mpreg.)


**So, here's an little Hookfang x Toothless one shot because I have nothing to do all day, and Chapter 10 of WOAFA is taking forever.**

* * *

The thunder cracked across the skies as the rain poured down on the grass. It had been storming all morning, and there wasn't any sign of stopping.

It just continued, and continued. It was a literal hell outside, as there was a strong percentage of the storm getting worse by the hour.

Hookfang looked outside his cave, grumbling to himself as he laid on the ground. He was alone, nothing to do by any chance.

The Monstrous Nightmare would've went with his obnoxious rider, but he wasn't in the mood. He also would've messed around with the others, but they weren't here. He also could have spent the morning with his mate, but he also wasn't here.

Hookfang was really alone, and the lack of dragons was a quite obvious reason.

_Egg Season._

Egg Season, where all the females (and some males) would go to Hot Springs to lay and wait until their eggs hatched. Some dragons, such as Snafflefangs, Changewings, and the remaining population of the Night Fury species, wouldn't go, due to giving live birth.

It had already been a week and 4 days since everyone left, including _his _Night Fury.

The last reminder made Hookfang growl in annoyance. His ebony scaled lover had went with the Deadly Nadder, and it ticked Hookfang off that there would be other males there, ready to take their shots.

Hookfang didn't know a lot, but from what he was told, Night Furies were capable of having children within both genders. No, they wouldn't gender swap or whatever, it was something that dragons rarely have. Like the Red Death, and Death Song.

Now, what even made it worse, was that Toothless was carrying Hookfang's children. But that won't even stop other males from having their way with him...

The thoughts of other males forcing his mate into carrying their children made Hookfang sick to his stomach. He would murder **anyone **who dared to touch his mate, and the thought of someone even trying pissed him off. Nobody will try anything to _his _Night Fury.

Hookfang stopped at that, thinking to himself. He thought so much, that he started calling the young dragon "his." He shook the thought out his head, there was no way. He wouldn't call his-

There it was again, he was about to call Toothless "his" again. The Monstrous Nightmare groaned, he needed someone to talk to. Before he could continue self rambling, a familiar scent struck the air.

Hookfang turned his head, to see the Night Fury entering the den, shaking the water off of him. The Nightmare softly growled, before shifting his body so he could face Toothless better.

"Back from Hot Springs, huh?" The Monstrous Nightmare growled at his mate, who only tilted his head in response.

"What do you mean, Hook?" Toothless asked, flicking his tail. Hookfang raised his growl, before continuing.

"Did you think I didn't notice you leave..? I'm not stupid, Toothless." Hookfang snarled, scaring the younger male.

"I w-wen't with Stormfly.. don't you trust-" Hookfang interrupted Toothless before he could finish.

"I don't give a damn who you went with!" Hookfang partially roared. "You left me, already carrying 2 hatchlings, and made me worried about you coming home, with children that weren't mine. Do you know what that feels like!?"

"Hookfang, I-" Toothless began, worried for his mate. "I c-came back-"

"Dear Gods, Toothless!" Hookfang snapped once again. "You came back for what!? To tell me that-" Before Hookfang could continue, something snapped in the Night Fury.

"I LEFT TO COME AND SEE YOU!" Toothless yelled out, shocking Hookfang as he was taken back from the Night Fury.

"..You.. what?" Hookfang asked in confusion.

"I l-left Hot Springs... because I wanted to be with you." Toothless whined. "I spent time with Stormfly, but.. I wanted.. no.. I needed to be with my mate.. It kills me when I am not near you, Hookfang."

Hookfang looked at his mate, saddened by what he had heard. He was mad for being alone, and his mate was.. sad about it? He sighed heavily.

"Toothless... come here, please." Hookfang spoke, resulting in the Night Fury walking forward. Hookfang opened his wings, so the Night Fury could crawl into his grasp, which he so did.

When Toothless was in Hookfang's grasp, the Monstrous Nightmare whispered. "I love you... so much, Toothless.. I'm just so worried... I don't want them getting hurt."

"I understand, Hookfang.. It was my fault..." Toothless sighed loudly, making the Monstrous Nightmare kiss the top of his head.

"Nothing is your fault, Toothless... I'm just a bit of a control freak." Hookfang joked, making the Night Fury slightly chuckle. Hookfang pulled back so he was eye level with his mate.

"You're the best mate I could ever have, Hookfang." Toothless smiled, before nuzzling the Nightmare.

"Have they been uh... kicking?" Hookfang asked, making Toothless pull back a little.

"Why don't you find out?" Toothless smirked. The Monstrous Nightmare leaned down, placing his ear against the Night Fury's stomach region.

Hookfang felt the small kicks, making him smile with a soft purr. Toothless smiled at him, resulting in the Monstrous Nightmare pulling himself up, to kiss the Night Fury.

The two stayed like that, their tongues fighting for dominance as they kissed. Hookfang pulled himself up, softly grinding his hips against the Night Fury's.

Toothless moaned in the kiss, before Hookfang pulled back to look at him.

"Hookfang...make me scream louder than last time." Toothless challenged with a smirk, making the Monstrous Nightmare chuckle.

"You won't be able to walk tomorrow, if that's the case." Hookfang responded.

"As long as I'm next to you." Toothless smiled, making Hookfang nuzzle his neck.

After that, the two spent their morning, with love and passion.

* * *

**Should I make a part two of this one shot? Or nah. Lemme know, my chickitie dickities.**

**Bai~ **


End file.
